


forever is a long, long time

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Vampire!Dream, Vampire!Sapnap, Vampires, can be read as romantic or platonic tho, theyre just bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “what do i look like?”a blink from dream. “you don’t remember?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	forever is a long, long time

dream feels sapnap’s stare prickling into his skin before his fellow vampire’s eyes even move. 

ever since he was turned, it’s like he’s become spiderman, with a creepy sixth-sense that’s more annoying than it is useful now that vampires are no longer seen as predators or parasites that should be killed on sight. he pretends like he doesn’t notice, scrolling through twitter for another couple seconds, before dream decides to look back at sapnap.

“what’s up?” he asks, placing his phone on his desk before swivelling around in his chair to face the bed that sapnap’s currently sprawled across. 

sapnap fixes him with a long look and his lips purse like he’s tasting his words before he says them aloud. “i— nevermind. it’s dumb.”

alright, now he’s curious. “what?” dream says, leaning back a little. “what were you gonna say?”

“it’s stupid,” sapnap shakes his head. he forces a half-laugh like he’s trying to play it off as a joke. dream doesn’t really know what to think of it.

“everything you say is stupid,” dream says. “one more stupid word out of your mouth won’t make too much of a difference, sapnap.”

the vampire in question reaches over to flick his knee with a pout. “it’s just, uh..” he starts.

dream raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms in an impatient gesture. he’s not actually impatient, sapnap knows he’d never actually force him to say anything he doesn’t want to—but dream would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit curious of what sapnap had to say.

“what do i look like?”

a blink from dream. “you don’t remember?”

“well, it’s not like i’ve been able to look in a mirror in however long it’s been,” sapnap shakes his head, grabbing a lock of his dark bangs to examine it. “all i remember is i’m a bit tanner than most vampires and i’ve got black hair.”

to be fair, he’s got a point. dream doesn’t quite remember what he looks like anymore either, apart from what he can see from the neck down. he takes a second to actually examine his friend’s face from the dim lighting of dream’s apartment.

“well,” he starts, leaning forward to get a better look. “uh.. your hair kind of curls at the end, and you’ve got these really really red eyes. like, _really_ red. they kind of look like cherries.”

“i thought my eyes were green?” sapnap raises a dark eyebrow.

dream shakes his head. “i think i heard somewhere that if you drink a lot of blood they turn red. they go back to normal if you stop, though.”

“damn. do i look sexier with red eyes?”

“hell no,” wheezing, dream turns away to laugh. “you’re _ugly_.”

“that’s not what your mom said last night.” sapnap says, carefully sticking his tongue out to blow a raspberry whilst avoiding his fangs.

he rolls his eyes. “anyway, you’ve got this nose that does some weird scrunchy thing sometimes like you just smelled your own fart. there it is, you’re doing it right now!”

“yeah, cause you stink, bro!”

“i do _not_! if i smelled so bad you wouldn’t be sitting in my bed sheets!” dream pointed a finger to where sapnap was lying on his stomach.

“that’s just a coincidence,” with a wave of his hand, he continued, “anyway, wanna know what you look like?”

dream thought about it for a second, then nodded.

a dumb smirk made its way onto sapnap’s face. “you look like shit.”

“oh, piss off,” a laugh escaped from dream despite his best efforts to look mad. he reached over and slapped the giggly vampire on the head. “seriously, though, what do i look like?”

sapnap waited a moment to collect himself before answering. he hummed, looking like he was deep in thought as his scarlet eyes roamed over dream’s face. the vampire resisted the urge to grab his mask from where it sat on the floor.

“you kind of look like matt lintz.” he said, rubbing the dark stubble on his chin. “yeah, you definitely do. you’ve got these freckles all over your face, and your hair looks brown most of the time. like shit.”

“what the hell, sapnap?” dream says, bursting into a series of wheezes again.

“and you’ve got these annoying eyes that look like someone started to mix red, blue, and green paint together and then just didn’t bother to actually finish mixing it.”

he made a face. “is that supposed to be an insult?”

“if you wanna take it as an insult, yes,” sapnap grinned. his fangs would’ve glinted if they were stupid enough to let any significant amount of light into the room.

“it’s like you’re the mirror from snow white, except instead of saying anything actually useful you just say rude things to me.” he sighs dramatically, leaning over in his chair. “sometimes i forget you’re like, seventy, and not still nineteen-year old. you certainly do _not_ act your age.”

huffing, sapnap rolled over. “whatever you say, grandpa.”

“i’d rather be a grandpa than look like an actual panda. you’ve got these gross bags under your eyes that make you look like death itself.”

“hey, pandas are cool!” comes the vampire’s indignant reply, and he does that thing with his nose again.

dream raised an eyebrow. he’d never really understood sapnap’s obsession with pandas—maybe it had something to do with his name?—but didn’t say anything else. the conversation had for the most part ended, and dream was just about to reach for his phone beside him when sapnap spoke again.

“hey dream?” the vampire in question hummed in response. “am i actually ugly?”

he turned back to face sapnap. the younger man looked apprehensive, just as he did earlier before he had asked about what he looked like.

shaking his head, dream replied, “no, you’re not actually ugly, sapnap. you look just fine.”

“you sure you’re being unbiased and don’t actually have the hots for me?” sapnap wiggled his eyebrows at dream, face breaking out into a toothy, teasing grin. 

“you’ve got me, i’ve actually been totally gay for you for the past something decades i’ve known you,” laughing, dream shoved sapnap away as the vampire made a kissy face at him. “your breath stinks so i won’t kiss you, though.”

“asshole.”

“yup.”

“i’m bored now. wanna go grab a snack?” sapnap’s eyes met dream’s, and they looked a bit darker of a red. “i know this guy named george who works at a blood bank, he can hook us up if you want.”

dream sighed, rolling his shoulders and sitting up. now that he thought about it, he was pretty hungry. he meets sapnap’s gaze with a fanged smile. “i’m assuming i’m driving?”

a nod from sapnap, who was already putting on his sunscreens and aloe and grabbing his parasol. it had a lame flame design on it. “you know it.”

“i can’t believe you’re almost eighty and you still don’t know how to drive,” dream sighed, but grabbed his keys anyway, grabbing his own green-and-black parasol from beside the door frame. “and you better not play that shitty ass music from the 60’s again, sapnap! you know how much i hate that crap!”

"fuck off, patsy cline rocks!"

**Author's Note:**

> i have been way too fucking obsessed with vampires lately oh my god


End file.
